It Has To Be Love
by punnylove
Summary: Various drabbles,  both normal length and word-drabbles , featuring Kagura paired with anyone. Chapter 11: Awkward Conversations.
1. Word Games

**Title: Word Games**

**Summary: Kagura/Okita playing a word game. Shameless fluff. (Note: I know they speak Japanese, but not being a native speaker, using Japanese would not have worked in this fic.)**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Up Next: Innocent**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Word Games ~<strong>_

"Hey, China. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Sadist? I'm reading. Hey, give that back!"

"History of the English Language. I'm surprised."

"Shut up and give it to me! I had to beg Gin-Chan for weeks before he gave me enough money to buy it!"

"Tsk, tsk, so impatient. I'm surprised a violent ape like you has the capacity to grasp such a difficult book."

"Oh, yeah? I bet I know more English than you, now, you—"

"Enough with the insults. If you really believe that, then you won't object to a game, will you?"

"No! You're on."

Okita gave the fuming Kagura a sly smile. "And you won't mind raising the stakes? If you lose—"

Kagura was suddenly very still, blue eyes narrowed as she studied the blond boy intently. He stood languidly, the picture of graceful confidence. "What will I have to do?"

Okita smirked. "You'll know by the end of the game. When you lose."

Kagura felt her blood heat as she met his gaze furiously. "We'll see about that."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Tournament 1: Linkage<p>

_The object of the game is very simple. Don't make mistakes. Make your opponent stumble. The game begins with the word, "Linkage," and the next person must say a word that begins with the last letter and ends with the first letter. So, for example, the first person who goes can say, "Ethereal." Make a mistake or take too long and you lose. (Note: If the game is played right, then each opponent should end up only using the letters "e" and "l," though the order varies depending on who starts the game.)_

* * *

><p>"Ethical."<p>

"Laze."

"Eel."

"Lone."

"Evil." A smirk.

"Lymphocyte." A glare.

"Big words, China. I'm impressed. Earl."

"One word, Sadist. _Lame_."

"Empirical."

"Lime."

"Impressive, China. I didn't think you would last so long. Ethanol."

"Shows how smart _you _are. Lyre."

"Ouch. You have no idea how much that wounds me. Ewell."

"Wait. We can't do names!"

"…rules have to be specified at the beginning of the game."

"You hesitated. You _so lost_! HAHAHA! I WON!"

"Double or nothing."

"You're _so _on."

* * *

><p>Tournament 2: Riddles<p>

_Self-explanatory, really._

* * *

><p>"If I say book, and you say balloon, what will I say?" (1)<p>

"Too easy, China-girl. Bookkeeper. If I say crab-cake and you say definition, what will I say?" (2)

"…"

"Give up already?"

"Shut up, Sadist! I'm just thinking."

"The clock is ticking—"

"Got it! Coughing."

"Impressive. For an alien, you're not bad. Hajikata took a week on that one."

"Well, I'm smarter. Name the sister of racecar and kayak." (3)

"Noon. If you're so smart, think of something that takes me longer than two seconds to figure out."

"Just ask me the stupid riddle."

"Ah, you will regret that. What six-letter word begins with an "h," ends with an "n," and has eight words besides itself without shifting any letters around?"

"There's no such thing!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"No! Just, let me think."

"Fiddling with your shirt isn't going to help you find the answer. Unless—are you trying to seduce me?"

"You wish, Sadist. It's hot in here."

"Answer the riddle, or give up then, so we can leave."

"Fine! What's the answer?"

"Herein."

"Whatever. Best two out of three."

* * *

><p>Tournament 3: Bobby's World (4)<p>

_A game with no explanation unless you are part of Bobby's world._

* * *

><p>"Prepare to lose, China."<p>

"_You _prepare to lose."

"In Bobby's world, there are doors, but no hinges; mirrors, but no reflections; books, but no movies."

Kagura stared in absolute bewilderment, a look at Okita found absolutely adorable. He smirked. "I told you to prepare to lose."

"Who on Earth is Bobby?" the pink-haired girl snapped in frustration, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Nope. In Bobby's world, there are geeks but no nerds." He let his gaze drop a bit, "Boobs, but no breasts."

Kagura wrapped her arms around herself instinctively, cheeks burning. "Perverts, but no gentlemen?"

"Nope." The heat was really getting to them now, and Okita watched as a trail of sweat dripped down the side of Kagura's face and onto the corner of her mouth. "Sweet, but no salt," he murmured, stepping closer.

Kagura's breath hitched as she tried to back away, only to find herself blocked by a tree. Stupid tree. She pulled her arms behind her, intending to shove the offending article back, and unintentionally straining her breasts against her thin shirt.

Okita was suddenly very close. "Give up?" he asked softly, face inches from hers.

Kagura gulped. "What do I have to do?"

Okita's lips curved. "Well," he said, "In Bobby's world, there is kissing, but no talking." Then, before she could react, his lips were on hers and Kagura found that she didn't really want to talk anyway.

* * *

><p>(1): Book has one double letter pair, ("oo"), balloon has two, ("ll," and "oo"), and bookkeeper has three.<p>

(2): Crab-cake includes "abc," definition includes, "def," and coughing includes "ghi."

(3): Racecar, kayak, and noon can are all the same forwards and backwards.

(4): In Bobby's World there are only words with double letters. (boobs, doors, sweet, and, of course, kissing.)


	2. Innocent

**Title: Innocent**

**Summary: Kagura/Okita, from Gin's point-of-view, some one-sided Gin/Kagura. Also, if some facts are inaccurate, I apologize.**

**Rating: T**

**Up Next: Family**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Innocent~<strong>_

She laughs at things that make Shinpachi turn beet-red and has a mouth most sailors would be proud of—and yet Gin watches Kagura over his JUMP, (which he's only really reading half of the time), he thinks that she's far more innocent than she appears.

For one, she's completely unaware of the effect her proximity has on the males around her. Apparently, Yato are a physical people, and while this results in their fighting prowess, it also means they are completely unaware of physical boundaries.

She's lying on the couch now, feet on Shinpachi's lap and shirt pulled up to reveal a tanned, toned stomach. Gin forces himself not to stare—_dirty, dirty _old man—and watches Shinpachi's face flush darker and darker instead. Kagura doesn't seem to notice as she fans herself, complaining about the heat.

It's only one example of many. When she first came to live with them, she would walk around the house buck-naked, and it was only after Shinpachi fell down the stairs in his rush to hide the blood trickling down his nose that she realized that, on Earth, people didn't go around completely exposed.

Gin sighs, finally taking pity on Shinpachi and telling Kagura to go take a cold shower if she's really that hot. She jumps to her feet, ecstatically gives him a (_tight_) hug, and before he can break free of the sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest—she's gone.

He tells Shinpachi to shut up and go buy him more JUMP when he catches the younger man smirking at him.

KOKOKOKO

Two hours later Gin is seriously wondering if Shinpachi finally got himself killed, and then the door opens and he catches sight of blond hair as Okita walks into the room. "The boy with the glasses," the man says disinterestedly, "Told me to pass on that he met up with his sister and is going to spend the night at her place."

Gin nods, and stretches, purposely turning away from the younger man. "Does that mean he's not going to bring me JUMP?"

A copy of "Edition #1345" hit him square in the head. "What's-his-face told me to bring you this," Okita said, still in the same monotone, "Don't even know why I came…"

His voice trails off and Gin looks up to see Okita staring past him. _Come to think of it, the water's been off for a couple minutes now—_

A cheery voice confirms his suspicions. "Hey, Gin-chan, there's something wrong with the water—it won't stay cold. I'm gonna go see if Shin-chan knows a guy with a swimming pool."

Gin turned around, and saw Kagura wrapped in a towel, hair wet and plastered to her head. Okita shifted uncomfortably beside him, and Gin took a subtle look at the other man's pants. _Don't know why you came, my foot. You sick, sick pervert._

Kagura misinterprets his glance and gives a cheeky grin that sort of makes his stomach roil because he's _way too old _for her and really shouldn't be thinking thoughts about her grinning at him in a different way. "Don't worry Gin-chan! I have something underneath, see?"

And the only warning he gets is a slight twitch of her hand before Kagura drops the towel, leaving her in nothing but a bright pink string bikini. She beamed, twirling around. "Isn't it cute? Shin-chan's big sister got it for me! She said to thank her later."

Scrunching up her brows, she shrugged and walked past the two frozen men. "I'm not really sure why she wants _you_ to thank her, Gin-chan…oh, hey Sadist." Turning, she walked out of the door and into the street.

Gin broke out of his paralysis at the sound of the door slamming and turned to exchange looks with Okita. "What do you say to putting aside our differences and getting her back in here before some pervert kidnaps her?"

"Idiot. With China's super-strength, only another Yato could capture her—"

Suddenly, Kagura's voice travels to their ears. "Really? You have a swimming pool Kondo-san? Cool!"

Okita's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Let's go."

Gin nodded, grabbing his sword, and the two headed out to rectify any damage that Kagura might have caused to poor Kondo's brain cells.


	3. Family

**Title: Family**

**Summary: Kamui/Kagura/Okita; Kamui ponders what it means to be Kagura's brother, and how a certain blond-haired Shinsengumi plays into the mix.**

**Rating: T**

**Up Next: 10 Word Drabbles**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Family~<strong>_

She doesn't know, but he watches her sometimes. When she's outside arguing with her white-haired guardian, or making the bespectacled-boy sputter—he's always nearby, watching. Waiting. He crouches on a rooftop as she walks into an alley alone, and then something catches his eye.

There it is—the flash of bullets tearing towards her, _(the fools_, _as if his sister could be felled by such things)_, and she's in action, twirling that umbrella of hers so gracefully and yet with such speed that only his Yato eyes can follow as she skillfully deflects each bullet.

He lets out a breath as she throws herself into the fray, watching as she punches, kicks—_fights_. He studies the struggle in her eyes, watches her carefully set the boundary so that she never goes too far—but there's no escaping the joy on her face as she relishes the beauty of the battle.

Yato were made to fight, and though he embraces it, she fights it with all that she is. He is the dark scarlet of battle-blood—she the lighter rose of beauty yet untainted. Had they grown up in a normal Yato household, they would undoubtedly be married by now.

And though he left far before the contract could be made, Kamui knows that one day, he will return and claim her as his own. That is his right as a fellow member of the Yato Clan—and as her brother.

But for now, he is content merely to observe, and wait, for even the most foolproof plans have complications, and fate has thrown another man into this one. Kamui's ever-present smile hardens as he watches the Shinsengumi—_Sogo Okita—_join the battle, sword out and flashing as the blond knocks out a man right in front of Kagura.

There's a brief pause, a lull in the fight where the other man is mere centimeters from Kagura's face, and Kamui's legs tense, because if the man moves any closer he will leap down and _end _him. But then the moment passes and the Shinsengumi is busy again, sword moving almost as quickly as Kagura's fists.

Kamui's fists clench, because there is another man sharing the joy of battle with his sister, and only he should have that right. Sogo Okita isn't even Yato, though he moves quick enough to recompense his inferior strength. Kamui asks himself that should he challenge the other boy, who the victor would be, and cannot answer his own query.

The enemies are gone, fled or unconscious on the ground, and the two straighten from their crouches. Okita makes a snide comment about girls who always get into trouble and Kagura snaps back that she was doing fine on her own, and Kamui's eyes narrow because he can see the blond's eyes on _his _Kagura's face and he doesn't like the look in them.

But for now—he can only wait, can only watch as she bandages the cut on his arm and he tears off part of his tunic so she won't have to, and watch.

But one day, he will claim his right as her brother. He will be the one to guard her back in a fight, the one to bandage her wounds, the one she will snap at and smile at. He will claim her mouth with all the passion he has for the battlefield, will make her gasp with the same skill that he fights with.

But for now, Kamui watches and waits, because above all else he is her brother, and no matter what bonds she makes, in the end, family is most important to the Yato Clan.


	4. 10 Food Drabbles

**Title: 10 Word Drabbles**

**Summary: Kagura/Lots of People; Why Kagura really shouldn't be allowed to consume certain foods/drinks.**

**Rating: T**

**Up Next: Taking Requests! (If no one replies with either a fav. pairing or prompt, the next chapter will be titled "Clothes")**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Grapes<strong>

It's summer but somehow the purple fruit is still luscious and sweet, and as Kagura pops each one into her mouth, she throws her head back in absolute bliss, chewing slowly as the flavor permeates her mouth. Shinpachi watches the movement of her throat, transfixed, and makes a mental note to himself to buy grapes as soon as they are in season again.

**2. Ice Cream**

She gets a bit of the stuff on her cheek, and even though it looks so damn cute Okita can't help but reach forward and lick it off, because watching her small pink tongue smooth over the ice cream has been driving him insane all morning.

**3. Popsicles**

_Dirty, dirty old man._ Gin chants, but then she pops the desert back into her mouth and sucks the tip clean off and he has to leave the room or make a really embarrassing mess of himself.

**4. Water**

He'd been trying to be chivalrous when he offered her the water after she finished training. He hadn't expected her to dump the entire freaking bottle onto her head, effectively soaking her pale-shirt, and Kondo can't help but turn a deep, deep red as the shirt—seemingly in slow motion—molds itself to Kagura's torso.

**5. Lemonade**

He's a complete professional—he really is—and it is strictly out of educational purposes that Hijikata watches the drop of lemonade trickle down Kagura's throat and under her shirt. After all, Yato anatomy is as important a subject as espionage, isn't it?

**6. Chocolate**

Living in a city basically made of prostitutes seems to have put off his entrance into puberty—but when he catches Kagura moaning over the chocolate truffles his mother gave her, he feels his lower belly heat up in a way he's never experienced before.

**7. Ramen**

Katsura doesn't really notice Kagura as more than Gintoki's ward until she sweeps her tongue across her lips in an effort to reach the bit of noodle stuck to it. Then, he never really stops noticing her.

**8. Popcorn**

Okita wonders wryly how Kagura can make something as innocent as _popcorn _look sensual as she pops it into her mouth, and then changes his mind and decides very firmly _not _to think about it.

**9. Rice**

She takes a huge bite of the rice-ball and a single grain attaches itself to the side of her mouth. Immediately, Katsura hands her a napkin, because if she doesn't remove it _he _will, and not with the cloth either.

**10. Lollipop**

Every year, without fail, Kamui finds his sister and gives her a lollipop—albeit anonymously. The year she turns thirteen he stops, because knowing that other men are watching her suck on the treat is _not_ acceptable to him.


	5. Clothes

_A response to all of the wonderful reviews I've gotten! I've tried to combine most of the suggestions I've received. Review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Clothes<strong>

**Summary: Kamui/Kagura/Okita; Kagura discovers and falls in love with the foreign holiday—wait for it—Halloween! She decides to go to a party in disguise, unknowing that the party is a hoax set by the Shinsengumi to capture a rogue Yato, and a certain red-haired sibling, who has a match to settle with this rogue, is also going to be in attendance.**

**Rating: K+**

**Up Next: A Trip to the Beach**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Clothes~<strong>_

Gintoki probably would have put a stop to it if he'd known. Heck, even Shinpachi probably would have balked at letting fourteen-year old Kagura go out alone to a strange party. Especially Kagura in disguise—at least in her trademark pink-red dress she was recognizable and her reputation could protect her.

But no, both Gin-chan and Shinpachi were absent—Gin off on some JUMP convention and Shinpachi recovering from a nasty illness at his sister's place. To be perfectly honest, each had thought the other would be at home when they left their notes explaining their absence, but as fate would have it, Kagura was spending October 31st alone in a very empty house.

She'd first heard of the "Halloween" from the television. Its promise of mountains of candy as well as beautiful costumes had instantly captured her imagination, and Kagura resolved to celebrate it this year. She'd been more than a little put out to find that both her male housemates weren't available to celebrate with her, but had quickly regained her good mood when she caught sight of a poster proclaiming the "Hugest Halloween Party in Edo, WITH EXTRA FOOD!"

In three seconds flat the poster was in her hands and she was racing for Shinpachi's sister's house, wondering if "Onee-san" knew anything about Halloween costumes.

It turned out, Tae was all too eager to help. With Shinpachi unconscious in the room above, she opened her stash of clothes and regarded Kagura with a critical eye. "Is there anything you want to go as in particular?" the older woman asked.

Kagura shrugged. "Nope."

There was a very evil look in Tae's eyes as she smiled sweetly. "Good, then. Let's get to work."

KOKOKOKOKOK

Okita, quite frankly, was bored. The Shinsengumi had been staking out the "party" for hours, and nothing interesting had yet to happen. The rogue Yato—Myio—had been spotted, attracted, as Okita had predicted, by the promise of "EXTRA FOOD!"

Unfortunately, Kondo had chosen that exact time to go use the bathroom, and until the leader gave the say-so, the Shinsengumi could not attack. Okita had already sent his "fake" sword in the general direction of Hijikata's chest several times, but the other man, who'd been assigned the costume "dinosaur," (much to his chagrin and Okita's amusement), had dodged despite the heavy padding he'd been forced to don.

Okita himself was dressed as a samurai, and the irony was not lost on him. He shrugged his shoulders, working out the kinks and making the crowd of girls who'd been tailing him all night swoon. He glanced at the closest one, a blonde dressed in leopard print old enough to be his mother. _How annoying._

Myio was still eating. The Yato man hadn't bothered to do more than throw a cape over his shoulders and don a hat as a disguise, but his ink-black eyes and hair still contrasted enough with his pale skin that most believed him to be in costume. Despite the fact that he was rapidly consuming the entire table, his left hand still gripped his umbrella.

_I could change that, _Okita thought, twirling his sword, _Just one swipe._

A glimpse of pink-red hair and a similarly colored parasol caught his gaze. His swipe at Hijikata missed again, but this time it was due to his surprise rather than the older man's dodging. As Hijikata sputtered, Okita took a step closer, searching for the glimpse of pink. If he'd seen right—

Well, let's just say that the night just got very interesting.

KOKOKOKOKOK

Kamui was enjoying himself greatly. The food, as expected, was absolutely delicious, and he was on his fifteenth, (or was it fiftieth) helping of gelato when Myio finally showed up. Kamui's smile grew as he observed the other man. Myio had made a very public boast that he was the greatest Yato ever to be born.

Of course, he'd been drunk out of his mind when he'd said it, but when he'd sobered up, hadn't taken it back. And now Kamui was there to defend his position.

He'd spotted the Shinsengumi straight off. At first, he'd wondered if they were legitimately there for the party—they _were_ in costume, after all—but then they'd subtly closed in around the desert table, where Myio had just dumped a plateful of fried crab into his mouth, and he knew they were here on business.

So be it. If he had to crack a couple Shinsengumi skulls on the way to decimating Myio, then all the better. There was no lost love between him and them, after all, and he'd especially enjoy crossing swords with the blonde one. Except—Kamui frowned, the action causing several women to shriek and faint, perhaps Myio would get away in the confusion. No, it was probably better to let the Yato take care of the Shinsengumi before he made his move.

But then he wouldn't have the pleasure of the fight himself.

Kamui sighed, the smile returning to his face. Life was full of choices, after all, and this one shouldn't make that big of a difference.

And then, he happened to glance down at Myio and his eyes widened.

_Well, this is unexpected._

KOKOKOKOKOK

She'd been trying to be nice, really, she had. When she'd caught sight of the Yato stuffing his face at the desert table, she hadn't kicked him into the wall or chocked him full of bullets. She'd simply joined him, grabbing a bowl of jello and downing the whole thing like water.

Their eyes had met for a brief second—but in that second, Kagura sensed an opponent who would do anything for the array of delicacies in front of them. A true Yato.

So, she did what any self-respecting Yato girl would do. She grabbed the chicken leg by his left arm and bit into it.

Five minutes later, they were rapidly consuming everything on the table. The chefs, eyes open in absolute horror, struggled to bring more food as the two Yato circled the table, grabbing fruit, meat, and deserts from just out of the other's grasp. Finally, they met. The man growled and shoved, and Kagura, who was a lot lighter, barely managed to hold her own.

It was clear this man was not going to budge.

"Let's be reasonable," she tried, shoving back, "There's enough food for both of us. Let's just try to share—"

And then her clothes, her beautifully, specially-put together Little Red Riding Hood outfit ripped down the sides.

Kagura's eyes turned dark as she slowly turned to face the Yato. Her umbrella was suddenly in her hand, and the other man instinctively brought up his. Without warning, Kagura leapt, driving the man's weapon six feet into the ground with a single well-timed thrust. Her words, when they emerged from her were more of a growl than a comprehensible sentence.

"You're going to pay for that."

KOKOKOKOKOK

Okita was staring, and he didn't care. What the heck was _China_, of all people, doing at _this party_, at _this particular _time? He glanced around, looking for the silver-haired ex-Samurai and the glasses-donning sidekick, but they were no where to be found.

There was a yell and his gaze shot back as Kagura did a whirling sidekick, landing squarely on Myio's jaw. The older man's head snapped back, but amazingly he managed to twist around and throw the much smaller girl to the ground.

She hit with a crash and rolled, coming to her feet and leaping at the man again in the same motion.

Her dress was completely coming apart right before his eyes.

Most of the civilians had emptied out when the fight had started, and some of the Shinsengumi had finally been sent to inquire to the reason Kondo had been gone so long, so there really wasn't anyone except Hijikata to notice Okita's transfixed stare as the slit up Kagura's legs lengthened until they reached almost up to her shoulders, revealing a thin white chemise beneath.

Speaking of which, the chemise was quickly ripping too, the fabric destroyed by another rapid kick as Kagura landed a blow on Myio's chest. It ripped at Kagura's knees, but flared, and Okita got a very nice view of bare, shapely legs.

Hijikata coughed discreetly. "Perhaps we should step in."

Okita shrugged. "Maybe."

Neither man moved.

KOKOKOKOKOK

There were only a few things that could keep Kamui from a fight. Mortal injuries were one of them—even he couldn't fight with his head partly disconnected from his shoulders and his legs broken—and boredom was a second. The third was when he was having too much fun with something else to bother getting his hands dirty.

This would be an example of the third one. He'd dismissed his sister as weak when he left, but now as he watched her practically decimate the Myio, who was three times her size and very experienced in battle, he felt a genuine smile split his face.

She was a beautiful sight, spinning, kicking, _fighting _with that look of pure fury on her normally smiling face. And the outfit she was wearing made things all the better—especially since there wasn't a lot of it left. "Sister, dear, welcome to the party," he said softly.

Unfortunately, he'd have to stop watching her to take care of some other—_problems_. There seemed to be far too many other men enjoying the same view he'd been perusing just before, and Kamui was going to make them wish they'd never grown eyeballs.

Especially that blonde one.

KOKOKOKOKOK

Gintoki was at the JUMP convention, happily reading manga and trying in vain not to look awkward as he strolled in the midst of a crowd of preteens. _I deserve this break,_ he thought, flipping to another page, _I was wrong to hesitate for so long. Kagura's safe with Shinpachi, and I'm sure they're all having a perfectly safe, miserable time without me._

It was at that exact moment that the television above him blurred from the beloved sight of the JUMP cover to an urgently pointing news-lady. "A fight has broken out at one of the downtown clubs," she said urgently, "More than one Yato are suspected to be involved, and the Shinsengumi are currently at the scene."

_Yato? Oh, no._

Gin tried his very best not to look up, but the news-lady's scream made his eyes flicker to the screen despite himself. Sure enough, Kagura was currently beating up another Yato, umbrella flying as she laid into him with all her strength. Beside her, Okita and—Gin blinked, _Kamui? Oh, the universe really hates me_—Kagura's older brother traded blows, the Shinsengumi managing to deflect and dodge the Yato's deadly hits despite the Yato Clan's superior strength.

Kagura flickered into view again, delivering a war-cry as she leapt at the Yato again, who'd tossed her against the wall. Gin stared, noticing something for the first time—or, rather, a lack of something very important.

_Kagura, what the hell happened to your clothes?_


	6. A Trip To The Beach

**Title: A Trip to the Beach**

**Summary: Kagura attempts to enjoy the beach in a trench-coat, elbow-length gloves, and thigh-high boots. Being Yato really sucks when all a girl wants to do is bathe in the sun. Luckily, Gin-chan is there to buy her all the ice-cream she wants! Cute Gin/Kagura oneshot.**

**Rating: K+**

**Up Next: Insomnia (Okita/Kagura)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Trip to the Beach~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I hate being Yato."<p>

Kagura stared glumly at herself in the mirror, feeling the oppressive heat soaking into her body as the bright red trench-coat seemingly soaked up all of the suns rays before depositing them over her in a steamy, uncomfortable blanket. Her umbrella, which would have usually sufficed as protection, lay at the side, torn after her fight with Myio.

Kagura wasn't too worried. Yato umbrellas were coded to their owners, and as long as she was well, the umbrella would self-heal. Even the most active Yato in his/her prime of life, however, wouldn't be able to have their umbrella regenerate in less than three days—and the weather forecast was predicting _that _day as the official end of summer in Edo.

As if mocking her, the T.V. screen flickered and a too-cheerful woman in sunglasses and a—Kagura glared—tank top and short beamed at the camera and said, "Rainy skies expected for the days following today, so enjoy your last day at the beach as much as you can!"

The scene flickered to the sight of people laughing in the water, women sun-bathing, and children splashing each other in man-made lake that was Edo's ocean. Kagura pushed herself to her feet at the sight. Already she could hear the squeals—could feel the sand underneath her thick boots—could touch the cool water—

Sighing, she forced herself to start walking. After all, if she was to make her perfect beachside dream come true, she'd better get there soon, because the sun sure wasn't going away and Kagura never had been one to give up.

GKGKGKGKGK

It was mid-afternoon by the time she got to the beach, and the beach was at its noisiest. Venders sold various deserts and pickpockets ran rampant, trying to snatch a popsicle or a couple dollars from the tourists. There was hardly a free spot on the sand, but Kagura found that the crowd parted easily for her.

"It's because I look so weird," she muttered to herself, "I can't wear a swimsuit, or a bikini, or even a T-shirt. No, I have to be Yato and wear a freakin' _trench coat_. Why do the heavens hate me so…" She was so immersed in her thoughts that she'd stopped watching her steps, and just as she uttered those last words, she ran smack-dab into someone's chest.

Now, Kagura was stronger than fifty-men combined, but she was still a fourteen-year old girl who weighed less than a hundred pounds. Consequently, when she hit a rock-solid, muscled body, she bounced backwards. And Kagura would have fallen straight on her butt if a hand hadn't reached out and grabbed her.

"Oy, Kagura. Watch yourself."

Kagura stared up, and found herself looking at the white-hair of her senior apartment-mate. "Gin-chan!" she squealed, and grabbed his hand, "Buy me an ice-cream, I'm _melting_."

She dragged him to a vender, who quickly realized the situation Gin was in and piled everything he had onto his cart-counter. Kagura's eyes went wide as she scanned all the goodies. "Oooh, buy me that one! And that one!"

"Yo, Kagura. Why should I buy you anything? Do you think I'm made out of money?"

Kagura's smile faded and her eyes slitted. Turning on Gintoki, she smiled very, very slowly. "_Gin-chan_, you _don't pay me._ You barely _feed _me. I'm _dying _in this coat, and if you don't _get me everything I want_ I will make you regret it."

Gin regarded his charge. She was extremely flushed, and obviously overheated. Despite her dire threats and his knowledge of her monstrous strength, her get-up ruined the effect, making the words seem cute and petty rather than dangerous.

She was swaying, and Gin sighed, forking over the money to the smug-looking vender. "Take what you want, Piggy. Make sure you don't die of dehydration."

Despite the fact that he couldn't pay the rent now and the landlady would probably castrate him, Gin watched Kagura's excited eyes as she chose her deserts and didn't feel a bit of regret. After all, it was her first day at the beach.


	7. Insomnia

**Title: Insomnia**

**Summary: Okita/Kagura. Both Kagura and Okita have too many ghosts for them to sleep easily.**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Up Next: Colors**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Insomnia~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The night was quiet, and despite the fact that Gin-chan and Hijikata were snoring in harmony, it was peaceful. Kagura sat, wide awake, and felt a wave of disappointment wash over her as she watched her companions sleep. She'd hoped that, with all the excitement that came from being trapped inside a cabin with Hijikata and Okita, she'd be tired enough to fall asleep.<p>

It had happened before—nights where she was too exhausted, or simply happy enough that her eyes would shut naturally and she'd be able to find the respite that came from slumber. Not tonight, though. She stood up, silently grabbing her umbrella and slipping out of the room.

There was a light on in the kitchen, which surprised her. She could have sworn that everyone was asleep—but perhaps Shinpachi was up grabbing a snack or someone had forgotten to switch off the light. The faint glow illuminated the mess around her, and Kagura smiled, remembering the marshmallow fights, the arguments over sleeping arrangements—it had been a good day.

She walked into the kitchen and froze.

"Yo, China. Go to bed. It's too late for little girls like you to be awake."

Of all the _stupid_ people that had to be up…

Okita watched as Kagura visibly struggled to control her temper, and couldn't help smirking. It was rare that he got to see her like this, mussed and dressed in soft pink pajamas.

"What are you doing up, Sadist?"

"I asked first."

She opened her mouth to argue, and then stopped. "You didn't ask." Pulling out a chair, she sat down across from him, cupping her chin with her hands.

Okita rolled his eyes. "It was implied, China. Why are you still awake?"

"Yato don't need as much sleep as humans do." She hesitated, "As much as you do."

He blinked, and then stood in a single, fluid motion. "China, I don't need sleep." She watched as he stretched, muscles straining under his thin shirt. "And unlike you, I don't need to gorge myself every couple minutes." He smirked, leaning forward on the table. "The Shinsengumi are machines, and I'm the best of them all."

She wasn't fooled, but he knew she wouldn't press it. They all had their own demons to face.


	8. 10 Color Drabbles

**Title: 10 Color Drabbles**

**Summary: Okita/Shinpachi/Kagura/Gintoki/Kamui. 10 drabbles on what each color represents about this strange group.**

**Rating: T**

**Up Next: Doctor**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Colors~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Green<strong>

Kamui wasn't jealous of many things, but watching the silver-haired ex-samurai teach his sister how to use a katana made the unfamiliar feeling bubble up in his chest. _That should be me._

**2. Pink**

It was the color of purity, of innocence, of childhood naivety—and as Shinpachi held the out-of-control Kagura back, he knew he would do anything to prevent the sweet pink of her clothes from being stained by the dark red of their opponent's life-bood.

**3. Blue**

The sky matched his mood, and then she popped into view, squealing "_Onee-chan_" and giving him a big hug. That was when Kamui first decided that he would protect his sister, no matter what—even if it meant leaving to protect her from himself.

**4. Silver**

Gintoki never realized how beautiful the stars were until he saw her dancing under them.

**5. White**

When he first realized that he loved her, Okita tried to force himself to stay away, because Kagura deserved someone unblemished by the stains of battle. Then, he realized that none of his competitors were lily-white either and decided that, if they thought they had a chance, who was he to tamely walk away?

**6.** **Red**

It was a subtle difference to the light pink she usually wore, but somehow the scarlet dress makes Kagura look far more a woman than her fourteen years. Almost enough that asking her to dance won't be considered taboo—Gintoki forced himself to stop staring and focused on his JUMP magazine. _Damn that gorilla that Shinpachi calls sister._

**7. Black**

The blackberry jam was a rare treat, but watching Kagura gulp it up with pure bliss on her face was enough of a reward. Well—not quite. Okita leaned forward and licked off the stains the jam had left on her lips and grinned at her surprise. _Now_ it was worth every penny.

**8. Gold**

Yato seldom wore the metal, so Shinpachi treasured the fact that she wore the golden bracelet he gave her for a full two months before it got broken during a tussle with a mad alien cat.

**9. Purple**

One day, when he becomes ruler of the Yato, he will claim her and deck her in all the royal colors that she deserves—and then Kamui wakes up and remembers that he doesn't want to be king of anything. He leaves a purple ribbon on her pillow anyway.

**10. Clear**

Sometimes they found it frustrating that she was so transparent—because though it meant she found it difficult to lie, it also meant she took them at their face value. On the other hand, they love her for her innocence anyway.


	9. Doctor

**Title: Doctor**

**Summary: Kagura has a Yato sickness that has—**_**ahem—**_**strange side-effects. How will the men in her life deal with this tipsy, overly physical Kagura?**

**Rating: T**

**Up Next: Introspective**

* * *

><p>"I'm hot."<p>

Normally, Gin would have ignored Kagura—or at least pretended to—just as he'd been ignored Shinpachi's moaning about the rent for the last couple minutes. Today, however, there was something difference, a catch in her voice that wasn't usually there, a husky timbre that sent his mind to places it really should learn to stay out of.

Shinpachi had frozen, his mouth clamping shut and then dropping open as he stared. "Uh, Kagura-chan," the younger man said nervously, "Are you ok?"

"I'm _hot_," the girl insisted, and Gin turned just in time to see a flushed, red-cheeked Kagura trip down the stairs. Shinpachi, who was closer, caught her before she face-planted onto the ground, and flinched back. Gin didn't miss the flush on his face as the boy sputtered at her.

Gin finally sighed and put down his magazine. "I can't understand you, and judging by the blank look on Kagura's face, she can't either." He reached their side and paused. "Uh, Kagura?"

The girl didn't look up from her position—which was her head buried in Shinpachi's reddening neck and her arms thrown haphazardly around his waist. "Mhmmm," she said, "Tired. Shin-chan smells good." She slipped downwards as the beet-red Shinpachi dropped her.

Gin caught her, hoisting her over his shoulder and trying to ignore the fact that she was cuddling close despite the fact that her skin was practically glowing with heat. "Yo, stop it," he ordered when she got just a bit too close, "You'll burn my skin."

"Kagura-chan has a fever," Shinpachi was saying behind him, but Gin ignored the boy in favor of getting the Yato girl up to her room. He tried to dump her onto her bed, but she clung on with all her strength—which meant he hadn't a chance in hell of getting her off.

"Kagura," he said warningly, "Get _off._"

"Mmrphh," was her only reply, "_hot_."

In the end, he dumped her on the couch, where she sprawled out, somehow managing to cover the huge piece of furniture with her five-foot frame. "Hot."

"Yeah," Shinpachi was saying into the phone, "She's burning up. What do we do?" Glancing at Kagura, he made a face, "I don't think she'll appreciate chicken soup right now, onee-chan, not with the way she's eyeing the fan like she wants to—Kagura, don't touch that!"

Kagura froze mid-leap, and fell back onto the couch, where she flipped onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillows. "It's _cooler_ up there," she grumbled, but didn't renew her attempt to make the leap up to the ceiling, where the very old, _very _fragile looking fan was spinning slowly.

"Oi, China, heard you were sick," Gin turned to see Okita lounging at the doorway, looking uncomfortable. The sight made him feel slightly better until he realized that the same look was probably plastered all over his face. "Here," the young man muttered, tossing a can at Gin, "Hijikata was going on and on about it's healing properties."

"Mayonnaise," Gin snorted, and threw the can at Shinpachi, who just happened to glance away. The can hit him straight in the head and he fell backwards into the kitchen.

"Shin-chan!" Even her worried voice sounded like it was crawling through syrup. "Are you ok?" Kagura heaved herself off the couch, face reddening with the effort, "Ug. It's _hot_. _I'm _hot. Shin-chan, are you ok?" She collapsed back onto the couch.

Okita looked at her blankly. "Uh…"

"She's been like that all morning," Shinpachi made a miraculous recovery and stood, wobbling as he made for the door, "I think I need to see a doctor." The mayo can had, incredibly, stuck to his cheek. The other occupants in the room watched wordlessly as he stumbled out the door, and then listened as it slammed shut behind him.

There was a cry of horror. The sound of police sirens. The three relaxed.

Or, at least, two relaxed and the third fell off the couch.

"Oi, China." Okita poked her with one foot. "Get up. I'm not going to drag your fat body off the ground."

"Shut up," Kagura moaned, not moving, "S'not fat. I'm _hot_." Okita bent down to try to lift her up, and Gin started forward, but it was too late. Kagura had effectively latched on to him, much as she'd done to him and Shinpachi earlier. Unfortunately, Okita was a couple inches taller than Shinpachi, so her face landed smack-dab in his collarbone, and her arms went around his neck, where she hung like an overgrown koala bear.

"Kagura, what—" It was a sign of just how flustered he was that the blonde used her name, "What do you think you're—" He choked off as Kagura pushed closer. "S'_hot_," she insisted, "You're _cold_."

"And dead," a cheerful voice commented, "Don't forget dead."

Okita spun, managing somehow to dislodge Kagura and pull her behind him in the same movement. Kamui stood, umbrella in one hand, a bucket in the other—and the scariest smile he'd ever seen plastered on his face. "Yato fevers are Yato business," he said softly, "You shouldn't have attempted to deal with her in her condition."

"And you're much better, I suppose?" Okita shot back, "It's not like we had your number. Did you expect us to hire a detective to track you down?"

"Yato fevers are Yato business," Kamui repeated, "And I suggest you walk away now so I can cure my sister."

Okita hesitated. "What's in the bucket?"

Kamui's smile grew. "Care to find out?"

Kagura's abrupt moan interrupted the two's glaring contest. "Onee-chan," she said, stumbling forward, "S_'hot_. I don't like it."

Kamui didn't try to catch her as she fell. Instead, he took the bucket and emptied it over her head. There was an audible hiss as what looked like an avalanche smothered Kagura's red face. Okita lunged forward, "What—"

Kamui didn't even blink, but smoothly evaded the other man, continuing to pour the dry ice over his sister's body. Gin stepped forward, "You'll smother her," he said, and there was a note of warning in his voice that reminded Kamui of the day he'd acknowledged the silver-haired samurai as his rival.

Before anyone could move, however, the mound of ice suddenly shifted, and Kagura rose, eyes blazing. "Ka-mu-_i,_" she hissed, eyes red, "You meanie!" She lunged forward, but in her disoriented state, her older brother easily caught her and swung her over his shoulder much as Gin had.

"I'll take her to her room," he told the other two men, "You two clean up." Seeing that the other two were about to argue, he gave them a flat stare. "Yato fevers are Yato business. There's a reason we don't let others near us when we're sick. Yato prefer to kill knowing that it was deliberate, not the result of an overenthusiastic hug."

And with that, he marched upstairs with a struggling Kagura throwing useless punches at his back.


	10. Introspective

**Title: Introspective**

**Rating: K/K+**

**Summary: Kagura sees a wedding commercial and wonders about her own romantic prospects. Turned out more angsty and family-centered than I was going for. Kagura/Shinpachi/Gin/Kamui (sort of).**

**Up Next: Awkward Conversations**

* * *

><p><strong>Introspective<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura, unlike her housemates, loved the various commercials that would interrupt whatever show the three were watching. While Gin and Shinpachi complained and moaned about how they were missing out on their favorite shows, she studied the bright pictures and learned about the world that she now called home. It never ceased to amaze her.<p>

"_Gin-chan, did you know that they make houses for dogs? I want to get one for Sadaharu!"_

_The silver-haired samurai didn't even look up. "Kagura, we don't even live in a house. What makes you think I'm gonna get one for the mutt who uses my head as a chew toy?_

The screen fizzed and she smiled as the scene slid to that of a beautiful bride walking towards her groom. Letting the complaints of the two men beside her roll off her like water of Sadaharu's thick fur, she focused in on her favorite commercial to date. The bride's face was perfectly smooth, her eyes large and dark, her hair falling to her feet in a straight wave—but it was the look of happiness on the woman's face that made this moment so beautiful.

Kagura sighed, watching as the image died and the words, _**Buy Your Dresses Now!**_ crossed the screen. Catching a glimpse of her own reflection on a nearby glass, she studied herself. Pink hair, blue eyes—pale skin that bore the small scars every fighter knew was inevitable. She wasn't pretty—not like the woman in the commercial had been, but she wasn't _hideous _or anything.

The desire to watch Samurai reruns left her and she walked upstairs. Examining herself in her full length mirror, she gave herself a critical once-over and sighed, flopping down on her bed. Nope, she wasn't _ugly_, that wasn't the problem.

It hit her like a streak of lightning. The problem must be that there were no eligible men around!

Kagura flipped onto her stomach and cupped her chin in her hands thoughtfully, staring off into space. What did she want in a man?

_Someone brave, like Gin-chan, and smart, like Shinpachi. He has to have a good heart—and protect me!_

Kagura grimaced a little at the last one. Being Yato meant there were few people strong enough to match her, and fewer who were young, available young men with good hearts and good-looking faces. _Shin-chan tries to protect me, sometimes._

"Gin, we _need _money!"

She grinned as Shinpachi's not-so-manly shriek tore through the house. Shinpachi was always the practical one, the one to keep the unworldly Kagura and their careless sensei grounded in the real world. Despite the fact that Gin seemed to ignore Shinpachi's constant reminders about the need to pay the bill, Kagura suspected he relied on the bespectacled boy more than he admitted.

He was handsome too—not in the dangerous way her brother was, but in a clean-cut, nice-guy way. She'd seen girls stare at him when they went shopping, though Shin-chan turned red whenever she teased him about it.

Could she see herself with Shinipachi?

Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling, where the crack Gin-chan's head had made still ran in a lopsided zig-zag pattern.

_x  
><em>

_xxx Flashback xxx_

"_Gin-chan, look! I saw a commercial of kids jumping on the bed and it's fun! I can do a flip!"_

"_If you break the bed, I'm not getting you a new one. You can sleep on the floor with that mutt of yours."_

"_Ooh, is Gin-chan scared?"_

"_You may not realize this, Kagura, but I'm your sempai, which means I can't be goaded into doing stupid things by your—"_

"_Bawk! Bawk! Gin-chan's a chicken!"_

"_Ha! You think that will work?"_

"_BAWK! BAWK!"_

"…_I'LL SHOW YOU FLIPS! HA!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Gin-chan? You're bleeding. I'll go call the hospital."_

_xxx End Flashback xxx_

_x  
><em>

Gin-chan was always there for her, whether she needed a hug, a bed, a friend, or a sempai—and despite his antics she knew she could count on him to keep her safe. He'd been around far longer than her father had, and yet he didn't try to protect her the way Oto-san did.

He was dangerous too, in the way that she could be dangerous. They both had hidden strength that, when exposed, could kill or save—turn them into murderers or heroes.

Ten years wasn't _that _much of an age difference, was it? Yato marriages were traditionally closer in age, but if she was going by Yato tradition, she'd be married to Kamui.

She didn't think he thought she knew about the custom, or if he did, she couldn't imagine him caring. Beautiful, strong, powerful Kamui with his love of battle and bloodshed was everything she tried not to be, and yet she couldn't hate him.

He was her brother, the one who'd stayed when her father had been away, until he'd left too. She had no illusions about his ruthlessness, but despite the fact that he could have killed her easily during their recent encounters, he hadn't. Didn't that mean something?

She always felt like crying when she thought about Kamui, because even though she was happy with Gin-chan and Shin-chan and Sadaharu—she missed her family. She missed Oto-san's clumsy attempts to take care of her and the way Kamui used to tuck her hair behind her ears and promise that everything would be fine.

"Kagura-chan?"

She was on her feet with a smile on her face before she realized who'd spoken. "Shin-chan? I thought you were watching—"

Shinpachi blew out a frustrated breath, "Gin forgot to pay the electricity bill. TV's out. Want to help me beat him up?" He studied her face carefully. "Kagura-chan, are you ok?"

Kagura nodded, forcing her thoughts of what-could-have-been back because here and now she had a home and a mission. A smile bloomed over her face as she saw the same sinister grin spread over Shinpachi's.

_Gin-chan, you better watch out._


	11. Awkward Conversations

_This one really went off in a direction I didn't expect._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Awkward Conversations<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Summary: In which Kagura and Okita get stuck in the back room of a sleazy saloon with nothing except a lot of time to kill and several magazines, and Kagura decides to quiz Okita on some personal subjects. Not really "awkward conversations"—I went off on a tangent with in the piece.**

**Up Next: Some Kamui/Kagura Sentences, written for DatAznKid, who submitted a detailed review **_**and **_**was kind enough to make a request.**

* * *

><p>"Explain again why we can't just bust our way out?"<p>

"Besides the fact that it would deprive you of my company?"

"No, because I just adore spending time listening to you snark."

"Big words, China, maybe you are growing up. Except—" a smirk. "Shouldn't there be some physical growth? _Some_where?"

Blue eyes snapped. "Two seconds, Sadist."

A pause.

The girl unfurled her umbrella.

The boy locked eyes with her.

Blue clashed with chocolate.

_Just try it, Kagura._

She went for it, faking left before darting to the right, closing the space between them with a speed that should have left any mortal far behind. Unfortunately, Sougo Okita wasn't mortal.

He was Shinsengumi.

Kagura almost yelled in frustration when she found her umbrella blocked by a wooden sword, only to remember where they were and how it would be very bad if word got out that she was here. She settles for a growl instead, a feral, Yato sound that she hoped scared the blonde in front of her.

Okita was experiencing another feeling completely. Kagura had been wearing civilian clothing when he caught her sneaking around, and in their brief tussle the blouse had been torn in several places. The flashes of skin combined with the noise she was making was, frankly, turning him on.

_Focus, Sougo._

"Are you finished?" he said lazily, keeping his voice low, "You're about to destroy a very important operation. One that we've been planning for months."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Sadist, you push me in a tiny room in the back of the sleaziest saloon in Edo. You're not in disguise, and you were obviously embarrassed to get caught here. You really expect me to believe that this is an 'operation?'"

"Air-quoting it won't make it any less true. Besides, most girls would kill to be in your position."

"I'm _this _close to screaming for help, Okita. Getting yelled at by Gin-chan will be worth escaping—"

"—your feelings for me? Sorry, they're inescapable." Okita sighed at the look on Kagura's face, "Honestly, Kagura. Can you just trust me? There's a very bad person who will get away if we blow our cover. It'll be an hour, tops, and then you can go brag that you helped nail the biggest drug lord in Edo."

Kagura studied his eyes, and he briefly wondered what she saw as her lips twitched. "Ok," she said, "But you need to answer a few questions for me."

"No, there isn't an antidote to your undying love for me. My turn. Why are you here? You've mentioned that Gintoki would be less than thrilled to know you're in the most notorious saloon in Edo."

"I'm here because I needed these," Kagura grabbed a couple magazines off the ground, where'd she'd dropped them after her initial scuffle with Okita. She blushed at his raised eyebrows but held up a hand when he started to ask another question. "My turn."

She paused, and Okita's eyes disappeared into his hairline as her face reddened considerably. Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket, she opened and read hesitantly, "In what situation should a girl realize that her p-partner wants s-sex?"

Awkward silence.

Kagura wouldn't look at him. "Gin-chan's making me take sex-ed," she grumbled, "Something about how I was bugging him with too many questions and needing to learn some important things about womanhood."

Okita smothered a grin. "Let me guess, he wrote the test."

"Shinpachi helped."

The image of those two collaborating over the sheet of paper Kagura held in her hand was too much. He doubled over, barely remembering to keep his laughter subdued as he clutched at his stomach. To her credit, Kagura didn't hit him. She did, however, sweep his feet out from under him with one of hers.

He landed neatly with his legs criss-crossed and patted the ground beside him. "Are there any less ambiguous questions on there? That one could be any sort of answer, and, knowing your sensei, it's probably the one that makes no sense."

Kagura sat down reluctantly, referring back to her notes. "What length is an appropriate skirt-level for YOU?"

"Let me guess, the 'you' was emphasized." Okita's mouth quirked as Kagura nodded. "The correct answer is a centimeter, but the one Gin's looking for is to your ankles." He smirked as Kagura struggled between glaring at him and scribbling the answer down. "See, no sense whatsoever."

"When strange men offer to give you rides, what should your response be?"

"Go to he—"

"Sadist, if you're not going to help me, then I'll fill it out myself." She bit on the edge of her eraser before writing something, eyes traveling down the page as she focused on the next problem.

Okita managed to resist peeking over her shoulder for all of five seconds, and then he moved to sit beside her.

Despite the fact that it was a regular sheet of paper, there were close to fifty questions, most of which had been answered with Kagura's messy scrawl. Okita's eyes widened as they scanned some of her responses.

_Does she really think that it's normal to run a background check on any guy who talks to her for longer than a minute?_

"China, if you follow these guidelines, you'll never get a—" he stopped, frowning at his seeming inability to finish his sentence.

"Kagura," she said, seemingly not noticing his lapse.

"What?"

"My name's Kagura." She was chewing the eraser again, and he couldn't help but find it distracting.

"Kagura, if you follow Gin's ideas of proper behavior, you'll never—"

_Why can't I finish?_

Kagura finally looked up, blue eyes inquisitive. "Never what? Get a date?"

His stomach sank. "Get a boyfriend. These rules are way too lax. What kind of guardian is that silver-haired psycho of yours if he thinks letting you talk to strange guys at all is a good thing?" Forcing a yawn, he turned to face the wall. "Whatever. I'm bored. Hijikata better hurry up the operation or I'm going to bust out and take care of it myself."

"I know he's being protective, you know," Kagura's voice was affectionate, "I'm not stupid." He heard a shift in her voice, "What I don't understand, however, is why you're trying to protect me." This was spoken in an undertone, and he pretended not to hear.

He'd had enough of awkward conversations for one day.

_But tomorrow—perhaps we'll talk again._


	12. Some Kamui x Kagura Sentences

_Written for DatAznKid_**. **_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Some KamuiKagura Sentences**

**Rating: T/M**

**Summary: The people they weren't—but could, and might have been. The good, the bad, and the ugly—the sweet, the fluff, and the lemons. Every prompt is a different AU.**

**Up Next: A Very AU Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Friendship<strong>

They'd been best friends since her mother started screaming at the wall and his father started screaming with his fists. At ten and twelve, they decide that enough is enough and that they'd rather live together on the streets than at home and apart. Five years later, Kamui is realizing that the unfortunate part of being best friends is that he has no idea how to make Kagura see him as something more.

**2. Angst**

He ignored the sound of her crying beneath him, feeling his own heart breaking as he pushed herself into her. _Damn you, Sougo, if I can't have her, then you won't either._

**3. Family**

"Onee-chan, catch me!" she cried as she leapt from the tree, giggling as her older brother plucked her easily from the air.

"Idiot," Kamui scolded, smacking her over the head, "Next time, I'll let you fall." They both knew it was an empty threat, but Kagura pouted anyway until Kamui dropped a kiss onto her chubby baby cheek to pacify her.

**4. Drama**

"Why would you go this far?" she demanded, umbrella pointed at him, "Kidnapping me won't stop the wedding. Okita will come for me, and Gin-chan and Shinpachi will break your doors down in hours."

Kamui didn't answer as he gazed at his sister, trying to take in everything about her in the few moments he'd have before her husband-to-be and friends started destroying buildings.

_If you still don't know why, sister-dear, then you'll just have to accept the fact that one day, you'll wear that dress for me—and no other man will get to see you in it first._

**5. Romance**

He was the only one who knew that, deep inside, she was a sucker for old-fashioned romance. He always teased her when she blushed when he opened the door for her or kissed her hand, but under the amusement was a craving, a need to have her look at him like she needed him to protect her.

**6. Crime**

She was a penniless princess turned pickpocket, he was a rising leader in one of the most dangerous local gangs that she tried to steal from. When he, recognizing the beauty under the grime, offered to teach her the life of a Yato gang member in return for her services in bed, she refused. When he offered to give her a chance to earn her way in for a kiss, however, she pressed her lips to his.

Little did she know that in the following weeks, his favorite pastime would become stealing the chaste kisses that he'd somehow become completely addicted to after just one taste.

**7. Hurt/Comfort**

The first time his mother called him a monster, Kamui crawled into his bed and vowed never to get out again. The second night, Kagura crawled in beside him, little hands bruised and burned from trying to make tea, and offered him a cup. It was bitter and the water was lukewarm, but as Kagura gently smoothed his hair back from his forehead, Kamui thought it was the sweetest drink he'd ever tasted.

**8. Adventure**

Whether they got work as fighters, waiters, or even dog-sitters, Kamui and Kagura were happy as long as they were seeing the galaxy and with each other. Their latest job offer, however, (consisting of helping a silver-haired ex-samurai steal a copy of JUMP from the Shinsengumi), was a bit out of their league, and Kamui didn't like the way their new boss was looking at Kagura.

Still—what adventure was without its dangers?

**9. Harem**

Prince Kamui was said to boast a harem of the most beautiful, cultured, intelligent women in the galaxy, but no matter who warmed his bed, none captivated his attention like the spunky illegitimate half-sister who worked as his mentally-unstable mother's lady-in-waiting.

**10. Supernatural**

_Really_, Kamui thought, watching the flame dance in the palm of his hand, _being a Yato isn't all that special if this is best Talent it gives. _Watching Kagura bounce around in the sky, however, he smiled reluctantly. _Though sister-dear is certainly enjoying herself. I wonder if she even knows how to get down?_

**11. Horror**

"You're monsters," the man said as he died, blood spurting through the holes Kagura had carved in his chest. The woman grinned maniacally and continued drawing the flower with her knife. Kamui's smile matched hers, and as the man fell and died, he ignored the blood on his sister's lips and kissed her, sharing the taste. The carnage around them was repulsive, but as they fell to the ground, it was obvious they didn't care. After all, they'd both lost their minds decades ago.

**12. Tragedy**

Watching as his body was lowered into the fire—_I want to be burned to ash and scattered in the faces of my enemies—_she felt herself aching to follow him. _Why did you have to save me, Kamui? Why wasn't I strong enough to save you instead?_

**13. Suspense**

"You really thought I'd killed him," Kamui lounged against the door, an amused smirk on his face, "Why don't you try looking closer to home if you really want to find out who killed Father. I'm told guilty parties usually hide under prematurely silver hair."

**14. Western**

"You city boys really shouldn't try makin' it out here on the real land," Kagura said, "The way you're holdin' on to me, seems like you've never even gone riding before."

"Sister-dear, I share your blood, so surely I have a bit of your talent?" Kamui breathed into her ear, enjoying the feel of her body against his. _Stupid, naïve idiot. It's a wonder some stupid cowboy hasn't ravished you yet._

**15. Sci-Fi**

She was his most perfect creation, a beauty infused with his own DNA. Unfortunately, before she could become his perfect slave as well, he'd have to work out the kinks. "Number 89," he called briskly, "Make me tea."

"My name is _Kagura_," the girl whined, not for the first time, "I saw the name on the television. I want it. Kagura. _Kagura_."

**16. Fantasy**

"I'll never tell you how to find my people."

Kamui smirked at the lovely, very naked fairy he'd captured, enjoying the way she was struggling against the ropes that bound her. "I think you will change your mind after a couple nights with me." Her eyes dropped to his lips as he touched his tongue to the full bottom half, and let out an involuntary shiver, though her back remained defiantly straight.

"After a couple nights," her voice was confidant, "You'll let me go."

**17. Reverse Harem**

No matter how many times her tutor has told her that, as empress, she needed a respectable harem of handsome men, she still couldn't see the need to have so many. Gintoki and Shinpachi had become like family, and she'd even gotten used to Okita's sharp tongue—but really, was Hijikata and Katsura necessary as well?

Whenever she protested, (it was troublesome—not to mention embarrassing—to explain again and again that she didn't exactly feel comfortable with using her harem in the "traditional" manner), however, Kamui just shook his head and smirked, explaining once again her position as the only heir to the Yato throne. She didn't need to know that his heart beat a little faster every time she refused to invite another man to her bed.

**18. Normal Life**

Kagura didn't know what she'd been expecting when her father remarried to infamous bad-boy Kamui's mother, but it certainly hadn't been her trapped between his arms with only a towel separating their naked bodies.

"Hello, sister-_dear_," the boy breathed, "Let's get _acquainted_."

**19. Gender Bender**

"Honestly," Kamui said, pressing one of her legs between Kagura's, "Don't you know that men are supposed to be the aggressive ones? I know you're weak, but this—" she smirked as she brought her face closer to Kagura's blushing one, "is just pathetic, little brother."

**20. Legend**

There's a story surrounding a particular cluster of stars that can only be seen once a year. The story goes that there was once a pair of lovers who were never meant to be together, who clashed in every way and were different on every level. Despite this, they managed to defy fate, and their love was so great that it was recorded in the heavens forever.

Laying in bed with Kagura tucked into his side, Kamui wonders if she knows he's named a constellation just for them.


End file.
